


Phandom Reverse Bang 2020 Pride Au Moodboard

by AnironSidh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, First Pride, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Online Friendship, Pride, Pride Parades, Strangers to Lovers, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh
Summary: Dan goes to pride for the first time,  traveling to London on his own. He hasn't come out to his family yet, just a random person online called amazingphil. At pride, he sees a man (Phil) on a float and decides he has to talk to him. Eventually (maybe after a few times hanging out/dates) he finds out that Phil is amazingphil.The moodboard for my prb 2020 pride au, with fics by counting2fifteen and judearaya!
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 3
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2020





	Phandom Reverse Bang 2020 Pride Au Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [counting2fifteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/gifts), [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/gifts).



Fanfictions based on this moodboard: 

[i AIM 2 b/ u](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927838) by @counting2fifteen

Dan’s life is a little bit of a mess. He met his only friend through a chat website, and Dan doesn’t even know what he looks like. The only person he’s ever come out to is said friend. He’s wasting his gap year away.

But hey, at least there’s that cute boy he met at London Pride.

[Important Dates in History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962227) by @judearaya

Dan’s spent his gap year spinning his wheels; stuck working at Asda and living at home, the only thing really going for him is his new best (online) friend AmazingFilly. Even though Dan’s only come out to himself and Filly, he decides to travel to London alone for his first Pride. When he meets a gorgeous boy who asks him on a date, Dan takes the plunge. Thank god he has a best friend to talk him through his fears as he takes on his first potential relationship.

Go check out those two fics! It was a pleasure working with these two writers, along with the betas quackitity (i AIM) and counting2fifteen (Dates), and I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
